


Sunset in the Sacred Lands

by Lastly



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Kassandra has a surprise for Daphnae





	Sunset in the Sacred Lands

"Come on Phobos, we need to hurry up!" Kassandra shouted as she and Phobos galloped along the familiar dirt pathway of Phokis up towards the Temple of Artemis. She quickly glanced to the West to check on the slowly setting sun. She would make it in time. Probably.

As the pair of them approached Kassandra slid off of Phobos and hit the ground running, whistling to Daphnae to signal her arrival. "Daphnae! Come here, we have to hurry!"

Daphnae emerged from her tent, eyeing Kassandra suspiciously. "What's going on, why are you in such a rush?" she questioned. Kassandra came to a stop just in front of Daphnae and grabbed her arms.

"Just come with me, it'll be worth it, I promise." She said with a particularly large grin on her face. She let go of Daphnae and hopped up on one of the pillars of the temple and began climbing up.

"What are you doing, this is a temple! You shouldn't climb on it like that!" Daphnae shouted at Kassandra but she was already halfway to the temple roof. Kassandra stopped climbing for a moment, looked down and motioned at Daphnae for her to start climbing.

"Please, just trust me on this one!" Kassandra excitedly waved more to try and encourage her partner to join her. Daphnae closed her eyes, thought for a moment, and then sighed as she started climbing up a pillar as well.

"Oh Artemis, please forgive me for this... or at least blame Kassandra." she muttered as she climbed.

Once Daphnae reached the top of her pillar, Kassandra was already waiting to help her up onto the roof itself. She still had a big grin on her face and Daphnae still felt confused as to what on this roof could possibly be so urgent.

"Well? Is there something here, or did you just want to blaspheme some more?" Daphnae asked with a slight irritation in her voice. Kassandra just smiled, grabbed Daphnae's shoulders and slowly turned her around.

The view was absolutely gorgeous. They could see the entire Sacred Lands of Apollo, bathed in the orange and red lights as the sun set over the mountains to the west. The top of the temple provided a new and better view of the valley. From down at Daphnae's camp they could see some of the valley but for most part the view was blocked by trees but from up top like this, they could practically see all the way to the shore.

Daphnae's eyes lit up and her mouth was agape when she turned to look at Kassandra, who at first at had a smug smile but it quickly changed into a purely joyous one when she saw just how much Daphnae enjoyed this.

"It's amazing..." Daphnae said as she looked back out over the valley.

"It's the second most beautiful thing I've seen all day." Kassandra replied as she slid an arm around Daphnae's waist. Kassandra knew exactly what Daphnae was doing when she covered her mouth with her hand. Whenever Kassandra said something that would make Daphnae blush she'd try to hide it, so just seeing her move like this was enough for her to know that her cliché line had worked.

The pair stood together on the roof as they watched the sun set over the edge of the mountains - as the valley slowly fell into the darkness of nighttime as only the moon was left to illuminate the valley.

"So what do you think. Will Artemis really mind?" Kassandra asked with a grin. Daphnae turned to face her partner and put her arms around Kassandra's waist and pulled her in close.

"I think she understands." she replied with a smile of her own and then leaned in for a gentle kiss. Although so much of the mercenary was so rough, her lips were very soft. They held each other in silence for a few moments as a cool night breeze began to blow. 

"Not to spoil the moment or anything but... how do we get down now. I'm a huntress but I'm not exactly the best climber so I'm not so sure about going down the way I came up."

"I think you're great at going down" Kassandra quickly interjected, causing Daphnae to roll her eyes. "Going down is the fun part, actually." she added, smirking at her own double entendre. Before Daphnae could say anything in reply, Kassandra let go of Daphnae and then ran and dove off the end of the temple. Daphnae let out an audible gasp and followed her to the edge and peered over. At first, she didn't see Kassandra at all and then the mercenary popped out of a particularly large pile of leaves that had conveniently collected nearby.

"Don't do that, you had me worried! At least say something first!" she shouted down.

"It's a lot of fun, I promise! Just don't land headfirst and it'll be fine! They're softer than you think!" Kassandra shouted back up.

"This is a terrible idea" she muttered to herself as she took a step back and took a deep breath to try and prepare herself. It wasn't that she was afraid of heights, it's that she's afraid of hitting the ground.

"If you miss, I'll catch you! It'll be fine!" came Kassandra's voice. The idea of falling into her arms made Daphnae smile and relax enough that she was able to confidently jump and land in the leaves. Her landing had been a bit less graceful than Kassandra's, as leaves scattered everywhere and she hadn't quite gotten enveloped in the pile the same way Kassandra had.

Kassandra helped pull Daphnae up to her feet and brushed a few leaves from the huntress' hair. "See? It's not so bad."

"Maybe next time we'll just get a ladder."

"Oh but where's the fun in that!"

Daphnae replied with another brief kiss and grabbed her partner's hands to lead her to her tent for the evening.


End file.
